Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes
by ByunFire
Summary: Ada alasan dibalik Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan matanya dibalik lensa...hanya dengan melihat matanya maka orang itu akan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol...cinta sejatinya adalah orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh eye contact-nya ...Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Holaaa~ I'm Comeback With new ff :D

~Hanya dengan menatap matanya, maka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya~

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Namja itu melihat sosok dirinya dari kaca, ia melihat sosoknya yang begitu dikagumi banyak orang. Mungkin menyenangkan apabila menjadi idola—tapi salah, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Namja itu mengambil kotak soft lense dari laci nakas, kemudian kembali lagi menghadap kaca. Pelan-pelan ia mengenakan soft lense berwarna dark brown pada kedua manik matanya.

Okay, hari ini ia siap berangkat ke sekolah—tetap dengan penampilan yang selalu memukau, apalagi sepasang soft lense yang tampak indah dimatanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bisa saja terlambat kalau tidak berlari, masih ada beberapa menit lagi. Tidak lupa ia memakai topi untuk sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mata ber-soft lensenya berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang mulai nampak di pagi ini.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." nafas Chanyeol terengah. Ia sampai juga di sekolah. Ia melewati lorong sekolah, dan di sepanjang lorong itu terdengar sapaan manis untuknya.

"Pagi Chan..." sapa seorang yeoja, Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya—tapi yeoja itu sok akrab dengan memanggilnya 'Chan'.

Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun merespon yeoja itu, ia tetap memandang lurus.

"Selamat pagi Guardian..." Lagi-lagi terdengar sebuah sapaan manis terlontar dari bibir seorang yeoja. Chanyeol tidak meresponnya.

"Pagi Park Chanyeol!" kali ini sebuah sapaan keluar dari bibir namja-namja satu klub-nya—klub musik.

"Pagi..." Chanyeol membalas dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Ya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya, kelasnya begitu sepi ketika dia datang. Para yeoja melirik sosok tinggi yang baru saja sampai, sesekali tersenyum sendiri, mereka begitu beruntung karena bisa satu kelas dengan Guardian Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chan! Kau mendapat surat banyak sekali!" teriak Kai dari bangku deretan belakang.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kai, umm salah, ternyata bangkunya berada di sebelah bangku Kai dan Sehun. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan surat-surat itu.

"Aku curiga, suratnya begitu banyak. Apakah ini surat tagihan hutang?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah polos.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang banyak hutang, hah?"

Kai dan Sehun meringis lebar, "Yah, sekali waktu kau memang tampak mengenaskan."

Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya dengan kantong plastik di tangannya, ia berjalan ke bangku Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kantong plastik itu di meja Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Surat-suratnya, para yeoja datang pagi-pagi dan memberikan surat itu padaku. Kukira mereka menyukaiku, tapi naas mereka menyukaimu. Aku kasihan pada yeoja-yeoja tidak beruntung itu." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun meraih kantong plastik itu kemudian melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Setidaknya aku harus memberitahumu dulu kalau kau mendapat surat." Kata Sehun—ia duduk di bangkunya lagi.

"Oh ya, Chan. Sehun memakan semua cokelat dari para yeoja yang seharusnya untukmu." Kata Kai.

Sehun memukul ringan kepala Kai, "Yak! Bahkan kau ikut memakannya juga Blackkie!"

Kai tersenyum lebar, ia melepaskan kepalanya dari tangan si evil maknae. Oh ya, Sehun disebut maknae karena diantara mereka bertiga (Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun), Sehun-lah yang termuda.

"Lain kali tidak usah memberitahuku, buang saja suratnya dan ambil semua hadiah dari mereka." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jinja!?" Kai antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk, setelahnya terdengar sorak-sorak dari bibir dua sahabatnya itu. Kai dan Sehun begitu childish, mereka bersorak serta menari dengan tidak jelas.

Teng-Teng-Teng!

Kai dan Sehun duduk di bangkunya, setelah ini adalah kelas Matematika Jang songsaengnim yang super disiplin dan galak, jadi untuk antisipasi mereka berusaha untuk diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jang songsaengnim muncul dari balik pintu. Ia menatap seisi kelas dengan garang, namun sesaat kemudian ia menunjukan wajah charming—guru labil.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Hyeonggu High School, bersikaplah yang baik pada teman baru kalian." Kata Jang songsaengnim.

Para murid celingukan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelah Jang Songsaengnim. Jang songsaengnim juga celingukan, ia kira si murid baru membuntutinya.

"Masuklah!" kata Jang songsaengnim.

Seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu. Ia berdiri di sebelah Jang songsaengnim. Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang namja itu. Namja itu cukup pendek untuk ukuran namja, rambutnya berwarna ungu, kulitnya sungguh putih bersih, jari-jarinya terlihat lentik, wajahnya nampak lembut seperti yeoja, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang cukup manis itu.

"Woah~ apa kau bercaya kalau dia namja, Kai?" bisik Sehun pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng, matanya tetap terpaku pada namja mungil itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Jang songsaengnim.

Namja itu tersenyum lembut sebelum bibirnya terbuka, "Anyeonghaseo, nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

Kemudian tidak terdengat suara lagi dari bibir namja itu.

"Sudah begitu saja?" tanya Jang songsaengnim.

Baekhyun menangguk, "Yap!"

Manik mata Jang songsaengnim bergerak kesana kemari guna mencari bangku kosong.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Chanyeol." Kata Jang songsaengnim.

Seluruh siswa tercekat, bahkan bangku itu dibiarkan kosong karena apabila terisi maka Chanyeol akan murka. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau duduk dengan orang lain selain dua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong itu kemudian duduk disana. Mata para yeoja yang iri mengikutinya. Sungguh, siswa baru itu sangat beruntung karena bisa menempati bangku di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hari ini ada rapat guru, maaf saya tidak bisa mengajar. Kalian bisa belajar sendiri asalkan tidak ramai dan jangan berkunjung ke cafetaria." Kata Jang songsaengnim, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Namja mungil itu bergerak tidak nyaman di bangkunya, mata elang para yeoja masih menghujamnya. Ia tidak takut, hanya saja statusnya sebagai siswa baru yang ia takutkan.

"Hm, hai. Namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, akhirnya ia membuka pembicaraan dengan teman sebangkunya yang tampak tidak perduli dengan keberadaannya.

Chanyeol tidak bergerming, ia malah sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, _sombong sekali namja keriting ini._

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak memiliki nama maka aku akan memanggilmu keriting, okay deal." Kata Baekhyun, kemudian ia tidak mengurusi teman sebangkunya itu lagi.

Kai dan Sehun cengengesan di bangku sebelah yang terletak di dekat Chanyeol. Mereka tidak menyangka, si siswa baru tampak tidak begitu tertarik pada Chanyeol yang notabene adalah Guardian di SMU mereka.

"Chan, kau begitu beruntung bisa duduk bersama namja manis itu, kekeke~" kata Kai.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia menatap Kai dengan datar.

"Kalian bisa membuatnya tidak betah dibangku-ku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kai dan Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menunjukan ibu jarinya—okay sign.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melipat kakinya, ia ingin buang air kecil tapi tidak tahu di mana letak toilet. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Hm, adakah yang mau menemaniku ke toilet? Aku tidak tahu letaknya." Kata Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja, para penghuni kelas merasa iri pada Baekhyun dan memilih untuk membenci siswa baru itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas, sial, inilah rasanya menjadi siswa baru.

Kai dan Sehun menampakkan smirk mereka kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh bantuan? Kami akan mengantarmu." Kata Kai.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, "Ah benarkah? Gomawo~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Kai dan Sehun, ia tidak bisa melihat smirk iblis yang terulas di bibir namja-namja di depannya itu.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Tidak lucu bukan apabila ia ngompol -_-

Kai dan Sehun sengaja membawa Baekhyun berputar-putar, mereka bermaksud untuk mengerjai si namja mungil agar tidak betah duduk bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Kai...Sehun..." kata Baekhyun.

"Eum, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." Kata Sehun, ia menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai pucat.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berlalu, Kai dan Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke toilet. Aish, mereka tidak sebaik itu. Terdengar teriakan cempreng dari bibir para yeoja saat Baekhyun masuk ke toilet.

Sial! Baekhyun tidak melihat women sign karena ia terlalu terburu-buru. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari keluar sebelum ia diguyur air oleh para yeoja yang murka.

"Aish, kalian mengerjaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai dan Sehun meringis ketika melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun yang sangat imut.

"Kajja, antarkan aku ke toilet namja. Aish, kenapa sekolah ini begitu luas? Susah sekali untuk menemukan toilet namja." Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu.

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan, seolah mereka saling mengatakan, _si pendek belum kapok juga?_

Akhirnya karena kasihan, Sehun dan Kai membawa Baekhyun ke toilet namja. Mereka menunggu si pendek di depan pintu toilet.

"Namja itu daebak, bahkan tidak marah sama sekali." Kata Sehun.

"Belum tentu dia tidak marah. Bagaimana kalau setelah keluar dari toilet ia mengamuk dan memukuli kita?" tanya Kai.

"Hey, tubuhnya pendek dan lemah begitu mana bisa memukul orang." Kata Sehun.

Kai diam, _benar juga kata Sehun_.

Pintu toilet terbuka, menampakan namja pendek yang memperlihatkan wajah bahagia.

"Woah~ akhirnya aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkannya. Rasanya sangat tersiksa, gomawo Sehun, gomawo Kai." kata Baekhyun dengan riang.

Kai dan Sehun mengangkat alis mereka—raut wajah heran.

"Kau tidak marah pada kami?" tanya Kai.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menampakkan wajah heran.

"Memangnya kenapa harus marah? Kalian kan sudah mengantarku."

Kai menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, bro. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu dua sahabatnya yang tidak juga kembali ke kelas. Memangnya mereka melakukan apa pada Baekhyun? Ia begitu cemas, takut-takut bahwa mereka berlebihan dan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal pada Baekhyun.

Brak! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar.

Kai dan Sehun nampak dari balik pintu, nafas mereka tidak beraturan seperti habis di kejar hantu.

"Untung saja..." kata kai.

Sehun mengelus dadanya, mencoba meneraturkan nafasnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, ia menoleh ke belakang, si pendek nampak sedang memakan ramyun-nya.

"Kau membawanya ke kelas?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya, bahkan ia tidak terfikirkan sedikitpun untuk membawa mangkuk ramyunnya karena dikejar songsaengnim yang kebetulan melintas di cafetaria.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Kau mau ku-suapi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, sebenarnya ia cukup lapar sehingga ia mengajak Baekhyun dan Kai ke kafetaria.

Baekhyun berjalan ke bangkunya dibuntuti Sehun dan Kai, kemudian nampaklah adegan suap-suapan yang ditonton dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh si tinggi.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Kai.

"Kenapa kalian malah akrab? Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengerjainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak tega karena dia sangat baik dan polos."

Chanyeol mengehela nafas dengan kesal, ia tidak bisa membayangkan duduk dengan Baekhyun lebih lama.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Keriting, apakah kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mengacungkan sumpitnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia kembali menyuapi Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Review-nya ditunggu...#tebar bunga.

Kalau gak ada respon maka gak akan aku lanjutkan.

Percuma kan kalau udah buat susah-susah tapi gak direspon?

Rasanya JLEB dan sangat SAKIT :D

Maka, aku minta dengan sangat—

REVIEW ya!

Aaaiinngggg~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Holaaa~ Gomawo bagi yang udah review. Minimal nambah 10 review maka akan aku update lagi. Tapi kalo gak sampai ya nunggu setahun lagi :P

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, soalnya lagi sibuk banget nih, aku harus make and post beberapa chapter di ff-ku yang lain.

~Hanya dengan menatap matanya, maka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya~

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

Inget ya, genre-nya fantasi. Kalau ada yang enggak masuk akal mohon makhlum adanya :D

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolah. Kali ini ia memakai kacamata bening ber-bingkai hitam andalannya. Ia malas mengenakan soft lense karena ia terlalu tersiksa, ia tidak dapat berkedip dengan normal.

Yah, walaupun ia tampak seperti 'Nerd' tapi tidak apa-apalah, toh dia tetap saja tampan.

Ada alasan dibalik soft lense dan kacamata itu. Andaikan ia normal, ia tidak akan mau mengenakan dua benda itu. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang fatal akan terjadi apabila ia tidak mengenakan salah satu benda itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Who knows?

Aku tidak tahu akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Hal yang ku anggap tidak wajar dan imposible. Tapi aku sudah membuktikannya, dan semua itu memang benar.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dua tahun yang lalu disaat aku berumur 15 tahun.

Flashback...

Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar hantu. Ya, itu bahkan lebih buruk dari hantu. Akhirnya ia sampai di rumah, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

Nyonya Park begitu heran dengan anak semata wayangnya. Mengapa ia terlihat sangat ketakutan hingga berkeringat seperti itu.

"Channie waeyo?" tanya nyonya Park, ia membelai rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengatur nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Eomma, kenapa mereka mengejarkau? Kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu mengejarku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Eomma aku takut." Suara Chanyeol bergetar.

Dahi nyonya Park berkerut, kemudian ia mendekap putera-nya yang ketakutan itu.

"Yang ku takutkan terjadi."

Sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, nyonya Park meminta Tuan Park untuk segera pulang dari kantor.

"Jadi Chan, kau mirip eomma. Ketika kau beranjak dewasa, kau akan memiliki daya tarik yang hebat, apalagi saat kau eye contact dengan orang. Mereka akan tergila-gila padamu." Jelas nyonya Park.

"Kalau appa normal." Kata Tuan Park diselingi senyum lebar.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana eomma? Apa setiap hari aku akan dikejar mereka? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya perlu memakai soft lense atau kacamata dan semuanya beres." Kata nyonya Park.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, sungguh ini adalah hal terbodoh di dunia. Mana ada yang begituan di dunia ini. semua harus bisa diuji secara ilmiah, dan daya tarik karena eye contact hanya seperti dongeng saja.

"Bagaimana kalau semua orang menyukaiku? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu mereka menyukaiku dengan tulus atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar, "Orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh eye contact-mu adalah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Appa-mu dulu juga begitu, eomma yang harus mengejarnya hingga dapat. Oh ya, matamu akan normal ketika kau sudah mendapatkan orang itu."

Ini gila! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Akhirnya setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari soft lense maupun kacamata.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kelasnya, matanya langsung sakit ketika melihat adegan menjijikan di depan matanya. Sehun dan Kai bermain-main dengan Baekhyun, mereka tertawa bersama, mereka tampak sangat bahagia dan menikmati masa muda.

Sudah dua minggu ini Chanyeol diacuhkan oleh Kai dan Sehun karena kehadiran si pendek. Entah, orang macam apa si pendek sehingga dua sahabatnya melupakannya begitu saja.

"Hey keriting! Kau mau main kartu dengan kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ke bangkunya, kemudian duduk di sana tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah mau menanyainya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak direspon hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian melanjutkan permainan.

"Sudahlah, keriting memang selalu seperti itu." Kata Sehun.

Baekhyun terkikik pelan mendengar Sehun yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'keriting' juga.

"Apa jangan-jangan keriting tidak bisa bermain kartu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bolot untuk sekedar mendengar percakapan di bangku sebelahnya, tangannya mengepal kemudian ia beranjak dari bangkunya—menghampiri bangku tempat bocah-bocah itu bermain kartu.

Baekhyun menunduk begitu melihat si tinggi yang menghampirinya. Apa si tinggi akan marah? Aish, kenapa ia begitu pemarah?

"Hei, pendek!" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian matanya menangkap mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan elang.

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Aku ikut main." Kata Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia mengumpulkan semua kartu kemudian memulai permainan dari awal.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau menraktir kami, okay?" tanya Sehun.

"Okay, aku tidak takut."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat berpengalaman dalam bermain kartu sejak junior high school, tentu saja ia selalu menang saat melawan Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Ups, sejak tadi Chanyeol menduduki kursi kekalahan.

Chanyeol tampak frustasi, jujur ia sangat jarang bermain kartu seperti ini. dan ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat handal.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol, seakan mau mencium si tinggi. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Baekhyun hanya membisikkan beberapa kalimat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau kalah..." Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli bersama Sehun dan Kai karena wajah kesal Chanyeol begitu lucu.

"Bro, kau harus menraktir kami, okay?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Katakan saja kau mau ditraktir dimana."

Kai menampakan senyum yang menjengkelkan atau disebut smirk. Chanyeol sampai merinding melihat wajah Kai yang nampak buas -_-

.

.

.

Neoui ireumeul beurego

Neoui soneul jabado doeneun na

Buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna

Na ireohge haengbok haedo dwae?

(Reff Lucky of EXO)

Disinilah Chanyeol, didalam mobilnya yang berisi Sehun, Kai, dan juga Baekhyun.

Kai sibuk mengemudi, Chanyeol sibuk menggerutu di jok depan. Dan di jok belakang sangat ribut dengan suara Baekhyun dan Sehun yang terus bernyanyi sejak keberangkatan mereka tadi.

Sebenarnya suara Baekhyun sangat indah, tapi karena ia berkolaborasi dengan si cadel Sehun, maka lagu yang seharusnya terdengar keren malah berantakan. Apalagi koreografi tidak nyambung dari dua manusia itu. Kai hanya terkikik geli sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

Mereka akan berlibur ke pantai, berhubung besok libur. Pantainya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian bilang sejak awal kalau ingin traktiran liburan, aku bisa menolaknya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Makanya kami tidak memberitahumu." Kata Kai.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tetap cuap-cuap dibelakang, tidak mengindahkan perasaan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hya! Mereka sampai.

Kai memarkirkan mobil Chanyeol di depan sebuah pondok, mereka akan bermalam di sana dan kembali besok sore. Baekhyun sangat antusias, bibirnya terus saja mengulas senyum.

Sehun dan Kai sudah masuk ke pondok duluan, mereka membawa back pack yang terlihat ringan di bahu mereka. Baekhyun mengangkat back pack-nya, senyumnya lenyap begitu saja setelah merasakan beban berat di lengannya.

"Ough..." Baekhyun mengeluh lengannya yang sakit.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak, apa ia kan membantu Baekhyun? Tidak. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah Chanyeol. _Aish namja ini begitu menyeramkan!_

Baekhyun memilih untuk menyeret back pack-nya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengangkat back pack-nya.

"Tas-mu bisa rusak."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol berbalik lagi dan membantunya? Aish, pasti hanya kebetulan saja. Ia tahu Chanyeol tipikal orang cuek dan tidak mau tahu.

Baekhyun masuk ke pondok itu. Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berdiri disana, menunggu si pendek yang berjalan terlalu lama.

"Sehun satu kamar dengan Chanyeol, dan kau bersamaku Baek." Kata Kai.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini tas-mu." Chanyeol melempar back pack Baekhyun begitu saja kepada si pemilik, membuat Baekhyun hampir jatuh terjungkal karena menangkap back pack yang begitu berat.

"Aish, jangan seperti itu Chan." Kai meraih back pack Baekhyun, kali ini ia yang membawakannya.

"Kajja kita menata barang-barang kemudian bermain di pantai!" teriak Sehun.

"Horray!" Baekhyun bersorak sambil melompat-lompat.

Chanyeol menatap si pendek yang melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci dengan tatapan heran. _Bagaimana bisa anak ini adalah namja berumur 17 tahun?_

Tunggu! Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti anak kelinci? Apa karena Baekhyun sangat imut dan menggemaskan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Sehun. Sehun baru saja menyipratkan air pada Baekhyun yang masih daam kondisi kering, Baekhyun berniat untuk membalasnya tapi Sehun malah melarikan diri sehingga mereka kejar-kejaran.

Chanyeol dan kai hanya duduk di kursi santai yang berjejer di sepanjang pantai. Mereka meikmati pemandangan teman-teman mereka yang terlihat seperti anak elementary school. Teman? Ralat, Chanyeol belum mengakui Baekhyun sebagai temannya. Ini terlalu cepat mengingat ia baru kenal Baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Chan lihatlah, Baekhyun menggemaskan bukan?" tanya Kai, ia bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa tersenyum sejak keberangkatan mereka.

"Bodi bantet begitu mana yang terlihat menggemaskan?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Ia menatap si pendek yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Ia, Sehun, dan Kai topless, menunjukan ABS mereka.

"Justru karena bodi-nya itu dia terlihat menggemaskan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Yak, tidak secepat itu aku menyukai seseorang. Kurasa dia lebih cocok denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia kembali mengawasi anak-anak elementary school yang bertubuh seperti anak senior high school, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun berlari sambil terus meledek si pendek yang tidak lelah mengejarnya. Ia memperlambat larinya tapi begitu Baekhyun hampir menangkapnya ia akan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun akan berteriak-teriak memaki, membuat Sehun tambah bersemangat.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, lihatlah aku akan menangkapmu!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kaki-mu pendek begitu mana mungkin bisa berlari dengan cepat dan menangkapku? Hahaha~"

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya, benar juga yang dikatakan Sehun. Yang ada ia malah mati karena terlalu lelah.

"Baiklah aku menyerah!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun berhenti berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Jinja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah laut kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya disana.

"Whoa~ ini sangat segar. Kai...Sehun...kemarilah!" teriak Baekhyun.

Hanya Kai dan Sehun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, jadi ia tidak mengajak Chanyeol, takut si tinggi merasa jengkel padanya.

Kai dan Sehun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, mereka ikut menceburkan dirinya. Ini saat yang tepat! Baekhyun menghujam Sehun dengan air tanpa ampun, membuat si cadel gelagapan.

"Yak! Baek... ap-a kau mau membunuhku!?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun.

"Ayo kita lebih ke tengah lagi." Ajak Kai.

Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Aku disini saja."

"Kau takut?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, hanya saja... kakiku cukup pendek dan aku tidak akan bisa sampai di tengah bersama kalian." Ucap Baekhyun dengan jujur. Sehun dan Kai tertawa mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun barusan, jinja... namja ini begitu polosnya.

"Arra, aku akan menggendongmu." Kata Kai.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, ia mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun agar namja pendek itu naik ke punggungnya. Baekhyun menurut, kemudian mereka menuju ke tengah laut.

"Ini menyenangkan." kata Baekhyun, ia mendekap leher Kai dengan erat.

"Chanyeol masih tetap di sana." Kata Sehun, ia menunjuk kursi santai yang di duduki Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak akan hilang, ayo lebih ke tengah lagi!" teriak Baekhyun dengan girang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Hah! Aku bosan.

Aku juga ingin menceburkan diri ke laut bersama mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan soft lense-ku? Sialan.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dari sini, mereka bisa hidup dengan bebas sedangkan aku? Aish, menyebalkan.

Baekhyun meminta gendong Kai? apa yang dipikirkan namja pendek itu? Mereka bahkan baru kenal dan ia sudah membuat Kai repot seperti itu. Salahkan kaki-kakinya yang pendek itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku melihat mereka kembali ke pantai dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Baekhyun turun dari punggung kai, kemudian ia berlari...

Ke arahkku?

.

.

.

"Keriting, ayo kita bermain voli pantai? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meniti pandangannya,mencari Kai dan Sehun yang tidak nampak.

"Dimana Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mereka membeli minum. Ayolah... kau mau, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia ber-pose imut yang sangat natural karena he's born with it :P

"Tidak."

"Aish, kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Ayolah, kita adalah teman."

Chanyeol nampak berfikir. _Tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak mengerjai namja pendek ini._

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu, tapi—"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa surfing?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku, surfing." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semula ragu kini mengangguk dengan percaya diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke tengah pantai dengan hati-hati, tangannya memegang papan surfing yang ia dapatkan di tempat penyewaan.

Chanyeol tetap duduk di bangku santai, menatap si pendek yang akan beraksi di tengah gelombang.

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menaiki papan surfing itu, ia mengayuh dengan tangannya menuju tengah pantai.

"Itu gelombangnya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan girang.

Ia berdiri, menunggu gelombang semakin dekat dengannya.

Dengan profesional, ia beraksi di atas gelombang dengan sangat keren. Ia tidak menampakkan senyum bodohnya, wajahnya sangat serius.

Para pengunjung pantai memerhatikan si pendek yang tampak menakjubkan. Mereka bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukan yang diberikan si pendek.

Chanyeol yang semula bersandar, kini duduk tegak. Bibirnya terbuka, menatap dengan heran si pendek yang begitu... Cool!

Baekhyun begitu serius, ia ke tengah laut lagi, menunggu gelombang yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, _gelombangnya terlalu besar! Tapi si pendek tampak sudah profesional. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu._

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu ombak yang lebih besar datang, ia bersiap-siap untuk mengendarai gelombang itu diatas papan surfingnya.

Ombak itu menghempas sebelum Baekhyun ada diatasnya, membuat si pendek terombang-ambing kemudian jatuh dari papan surfing.

Chanyeol tersadar oleh teriakan para pengunjung pantai, mereka menunjuk tengah laut, dimana Baekhyun sudah tidak nampak disana.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari ke laut, _namja pendek itu! Apakah ia sudah hanyut oleh arus?_

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Udah tahu lagu baru EXO yang Overdose?

Keren banget, lagunya begitu manly.

Gak sabar nunggu mereka di stage :D

Aku tunggu review-nya.

Pendek juga gak apa-apa kok.

Kekeke~ Aaiiing~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelam, ia mencoba mencari sosok pendek yang entah masih ada di sekitar sini atau sudah hanyut oleh arus.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, untung air lautnya berwarna jernih. Ia mencoba memperjelas apa yang ia tangkap di matanya, sosok itu! Sosok itu sudah terlihat sangat lemas.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun, ia memeluknya dengan erat ketika melewati batu karang.

Duagh!

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, _Argh! Sakit sekali._

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke daratan, ia merebahkan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, _astaga bila terlambat dia kan mati!_

Chanyeol membuka bibir Baekhyun, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian chu~ ia mencium sekaligus menyalurkan nafasnya pada Baekhyun.

Huk...huk...huk...

Baekhyun terbatuk, air yang menyumbat nafasnya berhasil keluar. Ia membuka matanya, ada Chanyeol di depannya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, ia sangat ketakutan, bagaimana bila tadi ia mati di laut?

"Keriting... hiks... aku takut..." Baekhyun terisak, lengannya masih erat memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia beranjak, membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbangun, beberapa orang mengerubunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi lenganmu berdarah." Kata namja itu.

Baekhyun menatap lengannya, ada darah disana. Ia menyentuh darah itu, tidak... lengannya tidak terluka.

"Tapi ini bukan darahku... ah, jangan-jangan!" Baekhyun tersentak, apa Chanyeol terluka karena menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, ia memegang lengannya yang terluka dan berdarah. Aww... perih sekali.

Chanyeol bercermin, ia menatap lukanya yang cukup dalam akibat benturan dengan karang. Mata Chanyeol beralih pada wajahnya, _astaga! Soft lense-nya! _

"Akh, pasti lepas saat aku menyelam tadi." Umpat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kaca mata berbingkai hitam-nya, ia mengenakannya, bisa berakibat fatal apabila ia tidak melindungi matanya.

Tok-tok-tok

Cklek!

Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku akan mengobati lukamu. Ak-aku sudah membawa obatnya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin, _semua adalah salahnya!_

"Tidak perlu, pergilah!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia memberanikan menatap mata Chanyeol yang tajam.

"Kau sudah berjanji menjadi temanku saat aku berhasi surfing kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol teringat kata-katanya, benar, Baekhyun tenggelam juga karenanya.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, ia duduk di sisi ranjang dimana Chanyeol juga duduk disana.

Ia membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan alkohol, kemudian meratakan obat merah disana. Chanyeol tampak menahan perih, Baekhyun meniup luka Chanyeol dengan telaten.

Hufff...huffff...huffff

"Sudah, pasti akan cepat sembuh. Mandilah, kau bau amis." Kata Baekhyun, ia berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menenteng handuk, baru saja ia akan mandi. Kai masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Kata orang-orang kau baru tenggelam? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai.

"Aku baik, Chanyeol menolongku. Tadi aku sempat pingsan, sih." Kata Baekhyun.

Kai mengelus dadanya, ia kira terjadi suatu hal yang fatal pada Baekhyun.

"Menolongmu?" tanya Kai, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti dia berciuman denganmu?" tanya Kai lagi, ia bermaksud untuk menggoda si pendek, dan berhasil membuat pipi si pendek memerah.

"Ah jinja? Apakah harus lips contact?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai menyeringai, "Ne, tadi adalah first kiss-nya. Kekeke~"

Baekhyun ingin sekali protes, itu juga first kiss-nya, dan sebenarnya ia ingin ber-first kiss dengan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi, dimana Baekhyun hampir saja mati di laut. Fikirannya terus mengacu pada si pendek. Apalagi saat ia ingat bahwa mereka baru lips contact.

Sehun tengah asik memainkan ponselnya dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu.

Sudah malam, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur juga.

"Chan, kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum."

"Akh, aku tidak bia tidur. Aku akan ke kamar Kai dan bermain game bersamanya." Kata Sehun, ia beranjak dari ranjang kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol masih diam di tempat beberapa saat. Kemudian ia ikut keluar dari kamar, ia ingin jalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

Kruuukkk

"Aku lapar lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tadi sudah makan malam bersama yang lain. Tadi ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang makan malam. Si pendek tidak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan ia tampak sangat sebal sekali.

Chanyeol sampai di tepi pantai, tidak terlalu gelap, ada beberapa lampu penerangan disana.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, apa itu tuyul? Kenapa berjongkok di tepi pantai? Chanyeol mendekat ke siluet itu, ternyata itu bukan tuyul, si pendek jongkok di sana.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang sehingga si pendek tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol memerhatikan apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Park Chanyeol sialan?"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Deg! Baekhyun menghapus tulisannya di pasir. _Akh, aku ketahuan sialan. Kenapa dia ada disini?_

Pyur!

Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjungkal sehingga jatuh di air.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, _aish kenapa anak ini sangat ceroboh?_

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah, baju dan celananya juga ikut basah.

"Aish, kenapa semua terjadi kepadaku?" umpat Baekhyun sambil membersihkan bajunya dari pasir.

Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kelewat kotor.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap dengan tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau menyuruhku surfing? Akhirnya aku tenggelam. Kenapa juga kau harus menolongku dan merebut first kiss-ku? Aku hanya mau ber-first kiss dengan orang yang kucintai karena aku tidak pernah melupakan first kiss-ku, dan sekarang kau yang mendapatkannya!" Baekhyun mengomel dengan wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, _first kiss?_

"Tadi itu hanya pertolongan, itu tidak masuk dalam kategori ciuman babo. Kalau aku tidak menolongmu apa kau mau mati disana dan dimakan Hiu?"

"Lebih baik aku mati dimakan Hiu dari pada berciuman denganmu! kau tahu, itu ciuman yang berharga! Bahkan kau melakukannya dengan buruk, sama sekali tidak memakai perasaan!" Baekhyun masih cuap-cuap sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun, ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian...

Chu~

Ciuman kedua mereka.

Kali ini seperti yang diminta Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan perasaan walau tidak jelas perasaan apa itu -_-

Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda di dalam bibirnya.

Baekhyun semula ingin berontak, namun saat merasakan apa yang disebut ciuman yang sesungguhnya ia malah jatuh dan hanyut dalam perasaan yang tidak di mengertinya.

Wow! Luar biasa!

Chanyeol melepas tatutan bibir mereka, ia mengusap bibir plum Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang kau jangan mengomel masalah ciuman tanpa perasaan lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun speechless, ia masih hanyut dalam perasaan yang sungguh daebak!

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Dan juga... lupakan ciuman barusan."

Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya, emosinya naik.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu? Kau malah sudah menciumku dua kali bagaimana aku melupakannya babo!" Baekhyun memukuli lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun, kemudian ia menariknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Temani aku makan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke pondok. Baekhyun langsung masuk kekamarnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, kosong. Dimana Sehun?

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Sehun? itu kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pintu terbuka, lagi-lagi yang tampak disana adalah Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidur bersama Kai di kamarku. Aku boleh tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya—malas. Ia merebahkan dirinya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia menutup pintu kemudian naik ke ranjang Chanyeol, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu naik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aish, sekarang dalam kondisi darurat!"

Chanyeol diam, sekarang ia sangat ngantuk.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Tinggalkan review ya reader-nim!

Pendek juga gak apa-apa...

Itu tandanya kalian menghargaiku :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah si pendek yang masih pulas.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah si pendek, menelusuri tiap lekukannya, kemudian matanya berhenti tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Semalam ia membuat jejak di sana.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

Baekhyun menggeliat, sontak membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya—pura-pura tidur.

Si pendek membuka matanya, ia bangkit kemudian mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Woy bangunlah, kau tahu hari ini kita pulang!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan si pendek dari tubuhnya.

"Arra...arra..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Kurasa aku hampir gila.

Seharian ini aku terus memikirkan bibir si pendek.

Entah kenapa, aku menjadi kecanduan dengan bibir itu.

Oh ya, lagi pula aku juga baru pertama kali berciuman sejak aku lahir.

Aku melirik dari sepion pengemudi, dapat ku lihat si pendek yang masih antusias seperti perjalanan pergi, ia bernyanyi bersama Sehun di jok belakang.

Tidak...

Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Bisa saja dia sama dengan yang lainnya, hanya tertarik karena wajahku saja.

Aku membenci orang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku.

Tapi teman sebangkunya ini malah berkutat dengan smartphone tanpa memperdulikan tumpukan tugas di depan mereka.

Ia melirik di Kai dan Sehun yang mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama.

Aish—tak bisakan si tinggi memperhatikannya?

"Keriting, cepat kerjakanlah! Kau hanya memelototi smartphone-mu saja, setidaknya bantu aku atau bagaimana." Omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengantongi smartphone-nya.

"Kau sangat cerewet."

Telinga Baekhyun memanas, ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya separuh lebih dan Chanyeol hanya mengatainya cerewet?

"Yak! Keriting menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan si tinggi, tak sekalipun ia melihat si tinggi tanpa lensa di matanya.

"Kau selalu memakai lensa, wae?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti."

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya untuk tampil keren saja? Hah, terlalu banyak tingkah."

"Diamlah."

"Kalau saja kau tidak tinggi, kau sama denganku, berwajah feminim seperti yeoja. Untunglah tuhan sedikit menyayangimu hingga kau diberi tubuh yang tinggi."

"Jadi kau sudah selesai dengan omong kosongmu itu?"

"Dasar keriting, cepat selesaikan tugasnya. Aku mau ke kafetaria dulu."

Chanyeol menggerutu, ia meraih lembar tugas kemudian mulai mengerjakannya.

"Kai, Sehun, ikut?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eoddiseo?" tanya Sehun.

"Kafetaria, aku lapar." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ne, kami ikut!" teriak Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

Mereka mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, _si pendek benar-benar merebut mereka dariku._

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari kafetaria bersama Kai dan Sehun.

Ia kembali ke bangkunya.

Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan tangannya sebelah kanan sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tampan kalau tidak menyebalkan."

Deg!

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, ia biasa saja saat para penggemarnya mengatakan kalau dia tampan, tapi kenapa dengan reaksinya saat Baekhyun yang mengatakannya?

Bahkan Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan ringan tanpa beban.

"Aku tampan sejak lahir."

Baekhyun memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kadar tampanmu menurun drastis karena kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol meraih smartphone-nya kemudian berkaca dengan kamera depan.

"Masih sama."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol lagi.

Kali ini lebih keras.

"Aww..."

"Cepat kerjakan tugasnya, keriting."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia kembali berkutat dengan lembar-lembar tugas.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Baekhyun meletakkan bunga-bunga kecil di rambut keriting Chanyeol, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rambut.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat karya benilai seni di rambut Chanyeol—benar-benar mirip sarang burung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, pendek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, ia menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

Pagi ini ia berangkat sekolah bersama Chanyeol.

Dan disaat melewati taman sekolah ia jahil memetik bunga-bunga kecil dan meletakkannya di rambut keriting Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa heran sekaligus risih dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus wajah-wajah menahan tawa yang ditunjukan teman-temannya.

Ada yang salah dengannya?

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakanganya.

Baekhyun hanya mentapnya dengan wajah poker.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya, ia berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Woy man, kau tampak fashionista!" Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Apanya yang fashionista?

"Jadi kau sekarang suka dengan bunga-bunga itu sebagai aksesoris?" tanya Kai, ia tetawa lepas setelahnya.

Chanyeol meraba rambutnya, dan benar saja bunga-bunga kecil itu berjatuhan.

"Ulahmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memasang wajah SOK polos.

"Mengakulah..."

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia tetawa dengan keras melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang lucu.

"Aku sudah mengira ini ulahmu."

Chanyeol ber-smirk, kemudian ia mengejar Baekhyun.

Si pendek berlari lebih dulu untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"Kai... Sehun! Hadang dia!"

Kai dan Sehun ikutan untuk menangkap Baekhyun.

Dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun sudah tertangkap dan mendapat hukuman.

"Akh...haha..ha..ha geli...le..pas... ini geli!"

Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol menggelitiki Baekhyun yang sudah berguling-guling di lantai karena tidak tahan dengan rasa geli yang menghujamnya.

"Bilang ampun!" kata Sehun.

"Andwe!"

Sehun menambah volume kegelian.

"Akh..hahaha...ampun..hahaha..."

Namja-namja yang lebih tinggi melepaskan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di lantai kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah, tapi ia tidak marah.

Ia senang karena bisa menjadi bagian dari namja-namja itu.

Ya—namja-namja yang membuatnya merasakan kehidupan SMA yang indah dan melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang mengerjai Baekhyun.

Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun menderita akibat ulahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan ular mainan di tas Baekhyun ketika si pendek ke kafetaria bersama Kai dan Sehun.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka tasnya, alisnya berkerut.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya.

Baekhyun menjepit ular mainan itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, ia mengangkatnya pelan.

"Eum? Siapa yang meletakkan benda ini di sini?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun melemparkan ular mainan itu asal-asalan, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan histeris para yeoja.

"Huh, dia tidak takut?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Chanyeol menyerah untuk mengerjai si pendek.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat si pendek ketakukan selain tenggelam.

Apa Chanyeol harus menenggelamkan si pendek?

Aish, dia tidak sejahat itu.

.

.

Chanyeol datang ke sekolah.

Kebetulan hari ini Baekhyun berangkat duluan.

Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan beberapa essay untuk dikumpulkan hari ini, rencananya ia akan menyalin milik Baekhyun.

Ketika membuka pintu kelas...

Pluk!

Tubuh Chanyeol dipenuhi putih-putih.

Tepung?

Chanyeol mendapati si pendek yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu, oh ya, hari kau ulang tahun bukan? Banyak yang menitipkan surat dan kado untukmu." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin sekali marah, tapi ia menahannya.

"Setiap hari selalu ada surat dan hadiah di loker-ku, jadi setiap hari aku ulang tahun? Para yeoja memang hobi memberiku hadiah. Intinya hari ini aku tidak ulang tahun." Jelas Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, _memalukan_.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Seisi kelas hanya dibuat bengong karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba melemparkan kantung plastik berisi tepung pada si tinggi.

"Mi-mianhae..." kata Baekhyun.

.

.

Songsaengnim tidak membiarkan siswa yang penuh tepung mengikuti pelajaran di kelas begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak disuruh keluar, tapi sepulang sekolah ia harus mengepel toilet.

Dan kerena semua ulah Baekhyun, Baekhyun harus menemani Chanyeol mengerjakan hukumannya.

"Ini salahmu." Kata Chanyeol, ia berkutat dengan alat pel.

"Mian." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kata maaf tidak bisa membuat toilet bersih secara instan."

Baekhyun merebut alat pel Chanyeol.

"Arra, aku akan membersihkannya sendiri. Kau bisa pulang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol meninggalkan si pendek di toilet.

.

.

"Whoa, sudah selesai." Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan toilet.

Sudah sore rupanya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, itu Chanyeol?

Kenapa namja itu belum pulang?

"Hey, keriting."

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian ia memberikan cup kopi pada Baekhyun.

"Minumlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia meraih cup kopi dari Chanyeol kemudian meneguknya pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kopi, rasanya pahit." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, jadi apa yang kau suka?"

"Hmmm... es krim."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita membeli es krim bersama Kai dan Sehun juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayay!"

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini mengecewakan, yah?

Molla, aku agak Blank akhir-akhir ini :(

Reviewnya ditunggu, langsung update KALAU reviewnya nambah banyak :D

Aaaiinggg~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu/ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu es krim pesanannya datang.

Yap, es krim rasa strawberry.

Ia berada di kedai es krim bersama Chanyeol, Sehun, dan juga Kai.

Ketiga namja lainnya juga sedang menikmati es krim mereka.

Sehun melirik es krim rasa strawberry milik Baekhyun. _Terlihat sangat enaaak._

"Baekhyunie, suapi aku~" Sehun ber puppy eyes.

"Nde, Hunnie..."

Baekhyun menyuapi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Baekkie aku juga." Kai ikut-ikutan.

"Nde Kai-ah.."

Baekhyun menyuapi Kai.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, jinja... sebenarnya berapa sih umur teman-temannya ini?

Dulu sebelum Baekhyun datang, Kai dan Sehun tidak manja seperti ini.

"Keriting mau?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mengacungkan sendok es krim-nya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

Baekhyun kembali menikmati es krimnya hingga belepotan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas, _anak ini benar-benar..._

Chanyeol meraih tisu untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnah, kau belepotan."

Suara Chanyeol?

Bukan.

Sehun mengelap bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Ia menggenggam erat tisu yang akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Apa ia kesal pada Sehun?

Entahlah.. ia hanya merasa kesal saja.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai mengalungkan lengan mereka di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada di antara mereka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Ia berjalan di belakang namja-namja itu dengan wajah bertekuk-tekuk.

Kenapa ia jadi orang yang di acuhkan?

Di sekolah ia menjadi idola, tapi di pertemanan ini dia menjadi orang yang paling di lupakan.

"Kau tahu Baek? Tiap bulan September di sekolah di adakan festival tahunan." Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia kan murid baru, dasar babo." Kata Sehun.

Kai mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Aww!"

Kai menyeringai.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Oh, jadi bulan ini? memangnya acaranya apa saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmmm... ada bazar dan pentas seni, biasanya begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar di acuhkan dan tidak dianggap ada.

"Yak! Apa kalian melupakan keberadaanku?"

Ketiga namja di depan Chanyeol menoleh—tetap sambil saling memeluk dari samping.

"Tentu saja tidak, bro."—Kai.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kalian semakin dekat dengan pendek dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aku."

Kai terkekeh.

"Kau cemburu pada Baekhyun? Atau cemburu pada kami?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Yak! Tidak begit—"

"—sudahlah Chan, lagi pula kami menganggap Baekhyun itu bukan sahabat kami."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya?

"Kami menganggapnya umma kami."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli, ia umma bagi Sehun dan Kai.

"Bukankah Baekhyun terlihat paling manis di antara kita, emm... cantik?"—Sehun.  
Mood Baekhyun berubah, ia mendengus kesal, cantik katanya? Hey! Dia namja. Apa perlu ia membuktikannya? Dengan bukti fisik?

"Umma?"—Chanyeol.

"Nde, bagaimana kalau kau di panggil appa saja, eotte?"—Kai.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kemudian menendang lemah kaki Kai.

"Sungguh sial kalau memiliki anak sepertimu."

Sehun menyeringai.

"Tapi kau beruntung bisa memper-istri Baekhyun umma."

Deg!

Chanyeol terdiam sekejab.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar istrinya.

Baekhyun yang berjinjit apabila memasang dasi padanya.

Baekhyun yang memasak untuknya.

Baekhyun yang merawat anaknya.

Atau Baekhyun yang tampak sexy di atas ran—oh what the hell.

"Appa sedang ber-imajinasi, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali jalan."—Kai.

SeKaiBaek berbalik dan berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk ber-angan sebelum...

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol menyamakan posisinya, ia berjalan di sebelah Kai, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

Mereka terlihat seperti F4, atau F3? karena Baekhyun lebih cocok menjadi Geum Jan Di.

.

.

Kembali di kelas yang damai, dimana guardian Chanyeol ada di sana. Kehidupannya begitu tenang sebelum ada makhluk yang bernama—

"Yak! Baekhyun! Kembalikan pensilku!"

—Yap, Baekhyun.

"Baek! Kemarikan catatanku! Aku masih belum selesai membacanya!"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, ia merampas secara paksa buku catatan Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik yang berkoar-koar#apa sih?

Baekhyun membaca sambil menggerutu. _Sial..sial..siaaaaaaaal... hari ini ada ulangan dan aku sama sekali belum belajar..._

"Baek!"

Sebuah buku catatan lain terlempar dan mendarat di atas meja Chanyeol, membuat si tinggi menoleh ke arah buku itu berasal.

"Pakai saja buku milikku."—Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia meraih buku catatan yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Lain kali mencatatlah, kemalasanmu membuatku sengsara." Umpat Chanyeol yang masih bisa di dengar Baekhyun, tapi si pendek memasang tampang tidak dengar.

Bel masuk berdering...

"Ommo! Bagaimana ini? aish, aku belum selesai membacanya. Bagaimana aku mengerjakannya? Bagaimana ini? matilah aku!" Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan, ia memasang wajah sekarat.

Chanyeol memukul ringan kepala belakang Baekhyun.

"Belajarlah babo, apa yang kau lakukan tiap malam hingga kau tidak belajar?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan memajukan bibirnya.

Sial bagi Baekhyun, Choi songsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas. Guru yang terkenal pelit pada nilai itu menenteng map tebal yang bisa ditebak isinya adalah soal ulangan.

Baekhyun dilanda kecemasan lagi, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Namun kecemasan itu hilang dan tergantikan rasa lega, Baekhyun ber-smirk sambil melirik Chanyeol.

_Untuk apa memiliki Chanyeol kalau tidak dimanfaatkan? Aku bisa menyalin jawabannya... hahaha!_—Baekhyun.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

...sepuluh detik.

Dan hati iblis Baekhyun kehilangan kelegaan karena...

"Setiap deret memiliki soal berbeda, untuk deret kanan mengerjakan soal yang tertulis kanan, begitu juga yang kiri." Kata Choi songsaengnim.

Baekhyun menganga dengan bibir terbuka, hari ini ia benar-benar GAME OVER.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, keningnya mengerut, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud soal yang ia baca.

Baekhyun menoel bahu Chanyeol, membuat si tinggi menoleh.

"Ng?"

"Keriting, tolong jelaskan maksud soal ini..."

Chanyeol membaca soal Baekhyun, ia baru saja akan menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun, namun ia teringat sesuatu..

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku juga sedang sibuk? Kerjakan sendiri saja." Chanyeol kembali fokus pada lembar soalnya.

"Chanyeol..." kini nada bicara Baekhyun sangat manja, ia menarik lengan baju Chanyeol.

_Sial, aegyo? Aku tidak tahan melihat kau ber-aegyo._—Chanyeol.

"Channie... ajari Baekhyun..." Baekhyun kembali membuat iman Chanyeol semakin menciut.

_Oh ayolah... kalau kau merajuk terus rencanaku untuk mengerjaimu bisa gagal_.—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih setia mengganggu Chanyeol sampai...

"Choi songsaengnim, Baekhyun terus menggangguku sejak tadi." Kata Chanyeol. Choi songsaengnim menoleh dan memberi Baekhyun deathglare.

"Byun Baekhyun, kerjakan soalmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Ne."

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan lembar soalnya. _Ung... ini apa maksudnya? Ya.. Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan di kelas sampai soal begini saja kau tidak tahu? Kau bodoh.._—Baekhyun, namja itu memukul kepalanya sendiri, membuat si tinggi menoleh kemudian terkekeh.

.

.

"Ini salahmu keriting, ini karena kau sangat pelit!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan brutal.

Chanyeol mencoba menghindar dari pukulan Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi ia gagal karena si pendek yang gesit.

Kai dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi Baekhyun akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan mulai besok?"—Kai.

Baekhyun berhenti memukuli Chanyeol, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Itu bagus, mendapat pelajaran tambahan bisa membuat otakmu sedikit pintar. Eng...hey! kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca?"—Chanyeol, namja itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ung... pelajaran tambahan bisa membuatku pulang sangat sore, aku takut pulang sendiri."

"Hey, kau adalah namja. Bagaimana kalau appa yang menjemputmu?"—Sehun, ia melirik Chanyeol.

"Appa? Yang dimaksud di sini appa siapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bodoh, tentu saja Chanyeol appa."—Sehun.

Melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca... membuat Chanyeol tidak tega sehingga...

"Arra... aku akan menjemput si pendek yang bodoh dan penakut ini." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, sesaat kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia menemukan fakta baru. Baekhyun akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang normal (namanya) kalau ada maksud tertentu, sama halnya ketika ia meminta Chanyeol mengajarinya saat ulangan tadi.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kurang fokus di jam-jam terakhir. Matahari sudah tidak nampak lagi. Langit juga semakin gelap.

Di kelas ada beberapa siswa yang mendapat nilai jelek—sama halnya dengan Baekhyun—dan Choi songsaengnim.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran tambahannya untuk hari ini. besok masih ada jawal lagi. Kalian wajib datang atau nilai merah di laporan hasil belajar."

Choi songsaengnim berlalu dari kelas.

Baekhyun mengemas buku-bukunya, ia menggendong tas ranselnya kemudian menyeret kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Demi rambut keriting Chanyeol, baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan ia sangat bosan.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, tadi siang Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah.

Jalanan mulai sepi—karena sekolah Baekhyun tidak terletak di dekat jalan raya—membuat Baekhyun takut sendiri, apalagi malam mulai tiba.

Baekhyun mengeratkan blazernya, dingin mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Chanyeol belum nampak juga.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia mengantuk walau posisinya masih berdiri.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat, aku hampir tertidur di sini." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Mian..mian... tadi aku mengantar umma-ku ke supermarket."

Baekhyun mengamati sepeda Chanyeol, sepeda gunung? Ia naik di mana?

"Bagaimana aku naik? Tidak ada boncengannya."

"Kau bisa berdiri di belakang, pijakkan kakimu di besi dekat roda."

Baekhyun naik ke sepeda Chanyeol, ia memijakkan kakinya di besi dekat roda seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa aku tidak akan jatuh?"

"Berpegangan yang kuat."

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol kuat-kuat, membuat si tinggi meringis.

"Babo, lingkarkan saja lenganmu di leherku. Kau membuat bahu-ku sakit, arra?"

"Arra...arra..."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Sepeda Chanyeol mulai bergerak, kemudian meluncur membelah jalanan. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis, ia suka naik sepeda... ia suka berada di boncengan Chanyeol.

Secara tidak sadar...

Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Masih ada reader, kah? Alurnya kecepetan ya..? Mian. Aku udah berusaha lo reader-nim.

Chap ini udah agak panjang, kah?

Umm... semoga kalian suka,,,

Itu loh reader-nim, ada salah satu reader yang bilang gini "Kalo gak niat bikin ff ya gak usah buat." Intinya kayak gitu gara-gara ff-ku rata-rata pendek-pendek semua. Aku niat kok, hanya saja aku memang suka to the point aja, makanya pendek-pendek. Nah, ini aku buat yang enggak to the point. Kalian suka yang mana?

Oh ya, baca juga ff-ku yang laen kayak PARK CHANYEOL SONGSAENGNIM, SARANGHAE! Dan WHEN BAEKHYUN IS AN IDIOT.

Promosi :D

Maaf kalo cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan...

Anyeong, sarangheo ..

Aaaiinggg~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu/ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

Preview

Sepeda Chanyeol mulai bergerak, kemudian meluncur membelah jalanan. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis, ia suka naik sepeda... ia suka berada di boncengan Chanyeol.

Secara tidak sadar...

Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ngantuk sekali...

Ia menguap kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Sepeda Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari sepeda Chanyeol, ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam 'iya'.

Prang...prang...prang...gludak...prang...brak...

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah rumahnya, suara berisik lagi? Ia menghela nafas kemudian menghadap Chanyeol lagi.

"Mian kalau aku ikut campur, tapi ada apa di rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol, dahinya berkerut, ia sangat penasaran dengan suara kekacauan dari dalam rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, entahlah tapi senyum itu bisa membuat orang yakin kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, pekerjaan appaku membuat barang-barang meubel, jadi ya rumahku selalu berisik."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia berpamitan kepada Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi. Saat ia mulai meninggalkan area rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian melangkah ke ruangan dimana suara berisik itu terdengar begitu jelas.

Matanya menangkap dua sosok orang setengah baya yang saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Baekhyun sudah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah dua orang itu.

Namun, melihat barang-barang pecah berserakan di lantai, membuat dada Baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Kalian... kapan kalian menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bergetar.

.

.

Kembali lagi di kelas yang _dulu_ damai, sebelum adanya makhluk yang lagi-lagi bernama—

"Baekhyun! Jangan memakan cokelat milikku!"

—ya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menggigit cokelat bar yang ada di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan seruan Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Umma..."

Baekhyun menyeringai kesal, ia menghentikan acara makannya sesaat kemudian memakannya lagi. Sehun hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Kau sudah sering memakan cokelat Chanyeol, sekali-kali gantian Baekhyun yang memakannya."—Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Seharusnya cokelat itu milikku, arra? Para yeoja memberikannya untuk Park Chanyeol. Bukan untuk Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In, apalagi Byun Baekhyun."—Chanyeol.

SeKaiBaek meringis lebar setelah itu, memang menyenangkan memiliki teman yang tampan karena bisa makan cokelat setiap hari.

"Eung, tidak pernah kau memikirkan untuk memacari salah satu dari mereka?"—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, memacari yeoja yang gila akan tampangnya itu? Menjijikan.

Baekhyun menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengernyit, otak jailnya mulai bekerja. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol hingga nafasnya dan nafas Chanyeol bertabrakan.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Chanyeol ber-orchestra.

Baekhyun meniup bibir Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin speechless.

Dua orang itu—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—tidak menyadari kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang satu kelas.

"Apa kau, gay?" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, gay? Disaat Baekhyun menggodanya kenapa jantungnya serasa melompat?

Chanyeol tersadar, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat si pendek terdorong ke belakang dan hampir terjungkal, untung saja Chanyeol memeganginya.

"Tidak, aku normal dan masih menyukai gadis sexy."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas, kemudian ia kembali menggigit cokelatnya.

.

.

Pukul 5 PM. Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang. Ini hari kedua ia menerima pelajaran tambahan. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan dia free.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu di gerbang lengkap dengan sepeda gunungnya.

"Hey, keriting. Kenapa kau membawa sepeda lagi? Sekali-kali bawalah motor." Kata Baekhyun, namja itu tahu kalau keluarga Park adalah keluarga kaya, tapi kenapa tidak sekalipun Chanyeol membawa motor atau mobil? Kalau Kai dan Sehun sering sekali membawa mobil.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Naik sepeda lebih sehat, tahu."

Baekhyun naik dengan posisi yang sama seperti kemarin, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Keriting..."

"Ng?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengan yeoja?"

Hening...

"Aku...tertarik, wae?"

"Ani." _Aku curiga karena kau tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka._

Baekhyun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Chanyeol, tanpa ia ketahui... Chanyeol sudah heart beat fast.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan yeoja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku... aku... aku tertarik dengan yeoja, ya... aku suka pada yeoja imut."

"Kau lebih imut dari pada yeoja."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol mengatainya imut?

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang.

_Jadi Baekhyun tertarik pada yeoja?_.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan sepeda gunungnya ke garasi, ia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Chagi kau sudah pulang?"—nyonya Park.

"Ne, umma."

Nyonya Park mengecup kening Chanyeol singkat kemudian menepuk bahu puteranya.

"Umma dan Appa akan pergi ke rumah haraboji, kau tidak usah ikut karena besok sekolah."

"Kenapa mendadak ke rumah haraboji?"

"Haraboji bilang ia merindukan umma."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Arra... hati-hati di jalan umma. Appa mana?"

"Appa sudah di depan, appa meminta umma untuk menyampaikan salamnya padamu. Kita terburu-buru Yeolli..."

"Oh, arra..."

Nyonya Park mengecup kening puteranya sekali lagi sebelum berlalu pergi. Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya, ia membuka kulkas dan meraih kotak jus.

Bel rumah berbunyi...

"Nugu? Kenapa ada tamu saat appa dan umma baru saja pergi."

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak jus-nya lalu membuka pintu.

Kriiiiieeett...

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun bediri di depan pintu, wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa kau—"

Greb.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol begitu kaget, Baekhyun memeluknya? Hey, ada apa dengan si pendek?

"Baek apa kau sakit? Tubuhmu hangat."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, Chanyeol menebak kalau si pendek sedang menangis.

"Baek...ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam, ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kalau kau sudah siap, sekarang istirahatlah. Ku antar ke kamar."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya tapi ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawa si pendek menaiki tangga kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Baekhyun tebak itu adalah kamar Chanyeol.

Kamar itu cukup luas dengan wall sticker gitar dimana-mana, juga ada poster band favorit Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar ini. biar ku ambilkan baju ganti." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menggenggamnya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap si pendek yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia berjalan ke arah lemari big size-nya, ia memilah-milah pakaiannya kemudian menarik satu pakaian yang ia rasa cocok di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ini, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyuruh maid mengantar makanan kemari."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan kembali lagi."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol terdiam di posisinya, apa yang barusan terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kenapa ia jadi irit bicara? Padahal ia tampak baik-baik saja sampai terakhir kali Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Chanyeol menggidikan bahu kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi, ia memakai kaos biru dan boxer milik Chanyeol yang cukup kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol sudah menunggunya, namja itu duduk di sofa kamar. Ia tampak sedang menata makanan yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur.

"Oh, Baek cepatlah makan."

Baekhyun duduk di sebalah Chanyeol, ia menatap makanan-makanan yang tersedia di depannya dengan tatapan tanpa nafsu.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun nampak menyedihkan menjadi sedikit cemas, biasanya namja pendek itu over protektif dan menyenangkan. kenapa sekarang tampak seperti zombie?

"Ayo, makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan gerakan pelan ia mengambil makanan kemudian menyuapkannya ke mulutnya dengan pelan juga.

Setelah Baekhyun kenyang, namja itu sudah tidak pucat lagi. Ia nampak sedikit normal dan banyak bergerak lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Wae?"

Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya, ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin menginap di sini, denganmu. Aku takut untuk tidur di rumahku sendiri."

"Oh, gwaenchana. Tidurlah di sini. Appa dan umma sedang pergi ke rumah haraboji."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah damai si pendek yang lelap di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sudah lelap sejak tadi, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menatap wajah imut itu dari pada ikut tidur.

Greb.

Lengan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol membuat si tinggi tersentak. Namun ia membiarkan tangan Baekhyun ada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, ia menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak ceria?" bisik Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu ceria, melihatmu seperti tadi membuatku sesak kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika bibir Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, mungkin si pendek sedang bermimpi makanan.

"Besok pagi kau harus kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang berisik, arra?"

"Jalja..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mengantuk. Tidak mungkin juga kalau ia menatap wajah Baekhyun sampai pagi.

Baru beberapa jam Chanyeol terlelap...

"Chanyeol..."

"Eng...Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengigau. Chanyeol menjadi panik karena Baekhyun berkeringat begitu banyak.

"Baek... ada apa? Baek..bangunlah!"

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Makasih buat yang mau ninggalin review, kalian membuatku semangat buat update cerita.

Aku selalu baca tiap review dan jadiin semua itu masukan.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang mau review.

Karena FF ini lumayan banyak peminatnya maka akan fast update.

Jangan lupa mampir di FF-ku yang lain, WHEN BAEKHYUN IS AN IDIOT dan PARK CHANYEOL SONGSAENGNIM SARANGHAE.

Keep reading dan...

Aaaiiiing~


End file.
